


I Am In Here - Steven Universe Yellow Pearl X Reader

by RAZzBERLIOAN



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZzBERLIOAN/pseuds/RAZzBERLIOAN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little slip up on Yellow Pearl's account, and now she's on Earth stranded with no contact what so ever with her Diamond.<br/>~A girl, a young girl was sitting in a crater with a missing arm, yellow liquid trailed down the trees and the scenery behind her,The same liquid poured at her body and it oozed onto the ground. Tear cascaded down her face and she struggled to get out and screamed in agony. She falling back onto the cold-unforgiving ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I've Been Reckless, But I'm Not A Rebel Without Cause"

~ Angelina Jolie

BOOM.

There it was again. It was the fourth of July and every one was going nuts, throwing firecrackers and making out under the fireworks, but see you, you. You were being a good little noodle, finishing the last of your fourteen paged essay, on a Friday night.

You were told not to open the door, not to go outside, not even if the world was crashing down and coming to an end. You were sticking to your mother's directions even if it meant being alone this holiday, while she and your father went out to eat. She said she was bringing you home some leftovers and you were find with that. So no going out like all of your friends and so-called boyfriend who hadn't called you in three days. You looked down to see your boyfriend picture come up on your phone. " Babe- Come with me and my buddies out to this party-" He sounded drunk and by the slurring of his words has.

No you were not going out.

And you weren't.

But that crash said otherwise, the bang and the scream was all to real, it didn't sound like kids playing around to you.

You glanced at your window and your body froze, A girl, a young girl was sitting in a crater with a missing arm, yellow liquid trailed down the trees and the scenery behind her,' What a mess'. The same liquid poured at her body and it oozed onto the ground. Tear cascaded down her face and she struggled to get out and screamed in agony. She falling back onto the cold-unforgiving ground.

All sense of logic left you in a panic to gather your thoughts around the dying girl and your mother's warning fled with the rest. You hastily ran out the front door speeding past your ginormous guard dog, that was growling at her fiercely.

You ran by her side picking her up gently and bringing her limp body into the house. You picked up your phone from where you left ignoring the incoming call from your mother your shaky fingers dialed 911,

" Hello , 911 speaking, what is your emergency?"The dispatchers calm and monotone voice was not helping, surely not calming.

" A girl was hit by a firecracker and her arm is missing-" You turned to check her conditon and she was gone.

You dropped your phone in shock 'Where could she go?" You got up to examine where just was, there was nothing.

Nothing besides , the sticky yellow substances that was stuck to your dad's favorite recliner.

Wait.

A pearl. 

A single yellow pearl layed on the ruined couch, and you knew you had some serious explaining to do when she got home.

"Ma'am, Ma'am? Ma'am whats wrong , are you okay, what happened" the dispatchers voice rose a few tones but she was still indifferent as if she had said this thousands of times. You had forgotten that the lady was still on the phone and that she probably dispatched a officer and maybe an ambulance, by now.

"Haha, it was just a prank, Happy Fourth of July" You said weakly, you hung up the phone not even waiting on the lady's reply.

Looking around the room, you mind was blown by the outcome of the night by the only thing you could say, " Where did you go mystery lady." Unknownst to you the Pearl glowed as if answering your question but you would never know.


	2. Chapter Two - Wake Up.

       "It Is Human Nature To Instinctively Rebel At Obscurity Or Order        

~Taylor Caldwell 

        Would you flee from chaos and hell only to save that one special person even if to them - you meant nothing to them?  
Would you?  
        To see them once more before the Earth crumbled, while it shook and disintegrated.  
Why would you?   
        Before the sky split into two and destroyed everyone you knew what would you do. Before the pain, the misery, the agony, the continuous betrayal. Think back before the heartbreak and all the embarrassment it caused. The questions and the lying. You tell me you'll stay back one last time to stay with them. To simply be their side?  
I wouldn't  
        But she did.  
        And it costed her whole life.  
        Her whole - everything.  
        She had been discarded amongst the many fallen-soldiers like garbage, the broken, the bitter, and the unwanted. For along she sat with the lonely, listening to the cries of the damned and unwelcomed.  
765 human days she spent in her corner in the dungeons.  
        Waiting to be home again.  
 But what did she even do, to deserve such a fate?  
        Taunted and mock in the underground, she had to fend for herself.  
        But being the Pearl of a Diamond it was never needed before.  
She didn't  know how to fight.

       She was nothing like the Renegade Pearl.  
Everything she hoped to be.

        Yellow Pearl woke with a jolt. The memories was so fresh on her brain, The Rebellion all the way to being degraded in the most humiliating of ways. Yellow Diamond ripped the part where the diamond cut was on her outfit, splitting it into two before leaving her starch naked before being sent to dungeons.  
        Being just a Pearl, a fancy one at that, it was never no need to change outfits so she never knew how to summon clothes back on if they were ever taken off. Leaving the poor gem naked with all sorts of crazed Gems. Being Yellow Diamond's she had more then just that to fear then the normal gem.  
        But by the looks of it, She wasn't on Home-World.  
        'If not Home-World then where?'  
        Looking around all there was to see was the Light Pink walls. But a second glance said more.  
        A Gem, No a Human slept on the floor adjacent to bed she was on. Light snoring was all that was heard.  
        For a long time that all it was.  
        For once in a very long time what was being felt was equivalent to happiness. She was free, free from Home-World, free from rules and regulations. Free.  
        It was pure bliss.  
        'This human is responsible for my well-kept attire?' So much doubt filled her mind, filling it with negative thoughts that made her body shake and quiver to point where you woke up.  
        "Huh!" Pearl jolted at the sound of your voice and she scrambled back into bed to avoid conflict, raising her hands over her head to avoid being hit.  
        Your soft voice and calm words put her at ease, " Hey-It's You!,I've been taking care of you for so long, I never thought you'll wake up."   
        Her heart fluttered at the words,' Somebody be taking care of me?'.  
        Slow in her response you were swiftly at her side, checking her pulse and touching her all over making she was alright. Feeling her quiver under your touch it was odd at first but maybe she was sick.  
        " I'm going to make you some soup just stay under the covers until I come back, Okay?' Simply nodding in response that was just enough for you to run down stairs and start preparing some home-made soup.  
        Falling asleep under the warm blankets, You didn't wake her up, this time.   
        

 

         Maybe sleep is better then my home-made soup?


	3. Chapter Three : Cookies and Cleaning

        Prompt :“I’m recovering. Isn’t that all that matters?”

       A/n: Chapter For Ashanti

       Yellow Pearl woke up with a jolt, thoughts shaky and memory foggy. 'Where am I?' With a quick glance, she realized that she was in the human's dormitory. It was a tad bit messy.  
        Nothing she couldn't fix.  
        It was all clean, the eating area, the relaxing area, the outer yard ,the yard in the front, the lavatory, and dungeon, the dungeon on the top, and the other two small rooms, besides the one she woke up in.  
        Wiping the spec of dust off her cheek. She sat down in one of the chairs in the dining room, simply looking at the pictures and words that adorned the walls. Before she was able to get closer to inspect the portraits closer, there was a ding. She looked up and around,' Did I do that'. *Ding* She heard it again, running to the sound she was met with the front door. She looked at the peephole but it was nothing there. She opened the door , only to be met with a small girl, " How I may I help you small human?"  
        "My name is Emily, and I'm here selling Girl Scout Cookies, would you like to buy some". The little human, Emily, was adorable, and of course she wanted to buy the cookies, whatever those were.  
        "Yes,"  
        "So you do want to buy cookies?'   
        "Yes"  
        "Alright then , what kind?" The little girl was proud of her accomplishment this was going to be her first sale.  
        "What do you mean" Yellow Pearl was confused , there was types of cookies.  
        The little girl showed her multiple different types, they all looked equally delicious.  
        "All of them."  
        "Wait- You mean one of all, or-"  
        "All of them" Yellow Pearl interrupted.  
        "Um, Well that would cost you, ten, twenty, fifty , two-hundred and sixty dollars"   
        "What's dollars?" What was going on, she just wanted cookies.   
        "Green Currency, that has numbers on the sides." She knew what she was talking about now, she had came across these early, they looked important so she kept them. Pulling out a wad of money she presented them to the little girl, the little girl counted it before handing the cookies over alongside some left-over money.  
        "You gave me to much, here's your money and the cookies."  
        "I want more cookies" Yellow Pearl had already demolished half the cookies with no milk, leaving the little girl petrified. She handed the girl back the money, but the little girl had no more cookies," Ima just send them to you."  
        The little girl wrote her  a money order and was on her way.  
        "Pearl, I'm home!!!" Prolonging your syllables.  
        "Right her Y/n." Her quite voice was hard to pin-point, but she was were she always, in your room. But you weren't expecting the cookies as well.  
        "Pearl, did you bake all these cookies?", she merely looked at you in reply, continuing on what she was doing before. Assuming that she did, and didn't just rob somebody, you walked to the couch, turning on the tv as you did so.  
        The news was on and you out of habit began to reach for the remote again to change the channel, but the headline caught your eye, 'MYSTERIOUS CRATER'S'. You let the reporter continue on.  
        " Mysterious craters are found all over Keystone State as well as their sister city Beach City, Beach City has identified these craters as foreign objects, even though mysterious things are objects and well as mysterious people are always found in Beach City, Beach City has no way of identifying the objects - stay far away them until further notice". A clip showed a image next to the reporter showing a crater similar to what you had found Pearl in, dark green ooze came out of them, some yellow, some blue, one was even black.  
        "Pearl- what are these things?"  
        She looked at the screen, a cookie half-dangling out of her mouth, her mouth dropped in horror,"Oh No" she murmured lowly under breath.  
        "What is it" She wasn't answering your question.  
        "No No No No NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING NOW, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!"  
        "What's happening Pearl?" This was getting crazy you didn't know what was going on.  
        "The Rebellion"


End file.
